Katrina (QfG)
Katrina, more often called the Dark Master, is one of the most powerful wizards who ever lived on Gloriana, and was commonly believed to be one of the most evil as well. For centuries, she sought only power -- giving no thought to the consequences her goals might wreak upon the world around her. She is utterly ruthless, though very emotional despite herself. She is also well aware of the advantages being a woman can give her over weak-willed men, and she is often more likely to use these charms than any magical means to achieve her goals. History Little is known about Katrina before her initiation into the Wizard's Institute of Technocery. She was one of the most promising, and ultimately most powerful, members the Institute had ever seen. When her interests turned to darker arts -- such as necromancy -- her membership was revoked and she was banished. Undeterred, she set about continuing her studies. She soon came to be known as the enigmatic Dark Master -- a powerful wizard and vampire. When Ad Avis sought more power, he went in search of the Dark Master. He was shocked to discover that she was, in fact, a woman. Despite -- or perhaps because of -- his chauvinistic attitude, Katrina took him on as an apprentice and servant. She gave him the gift of Life Eternal After Death, though she did not turn him into a true vampire yet. Trial by Fire Eventually, Ad Avis fled from her -- seeking to find a way of preventing himself from dying and truly becoming Katrina's servant. In the mean time, Katrina discovered the stories of the Cult of the Dark One. She moved to Mordavia, taking up residence in the abandoned Castle Borgov in the hopes of summoning Avoozl into the world and creating an unending night. To this end, she summoned rain storms to isolate the valley from the rest of the world. She began to search for the Dark One Rituals, but was only able to successfully find and recover the Mouth Ritual. She began to realize she would need someone who could not only survive the dangers of the valley but also move freely throughout it during the day and the night. Though powerful, Katrina still felt the desires of any woman and longed for a daughter. Though she could not enter the town because of the protective magic of Erana's Staff, she sent her monstrous servant Toby to befriend the little girl Tanya Markarov and lure her to the castle. Katrina turned Tanya into a vampire and began to raise her as her own child. As her time in Mordavia continued, she began to think of herself as the ruler of the land. She did her best to protect the people of the valley from the dangers in their land -- including her own minions. Wages of War When Ad Avis suffered defeat in Raseir at the hands of the Hero and was killed, Katrina summoned him to her so he could begin his vampiric servitude. Ad Avis suggested the Hero might just be the perfect pawn to use in recovering the Dark One Rituals. She agreed, and summoned the adventurer. Shadows of Darkness The Hero did not, as she had intended, arrive at Castle Borgov surrounded by her minions and guards. The twisted magic of the Dark One leaking from the Cave of the Dark One disrupted the spell and caused him to land inside the Cave itself. Quickly changing plans, she used the Mouth Ritual to allow the Hero to exit the cave. There, posing as a simple but adventurous peasant girl, Katrina met the Hero and sought to earn his trust enough to manipulate him into recovering the rituals for her. She and Ad Avis watched him via magic during nights when she did not meet with him. Before long, she had not only befriended the Hero but began to actually develop feelings for him -- even teaching him some of her magic, such as the spell Frostbite. However, when he returned Tanya to her parents Yuri and Bella Markarov, Katrina was outraged. She became even more enraged when she soon awoke from a sleep to find the Hero standing in her chambers armed with a mallet and wooden stake -- though he had been kissing her when she woke. Furious, she placed a magical geas upon him, compelling him to find the Dark One Rituals for her immediately. When he had done so, she and Ad Avis traveled to the Dark One Cave with their heroic pawn to summon the Dark One Avoozl into the world. After each ritual had been completed, however, Ad Avis attempted to kill the Hero. Still in love with him, she in turn attacked Ad Avis -- and her powerful magics attracted the attention of Avoozl. She was instantly devoured by the Dark One. Dragonfire Anchored to the world by her deep love of the Hero, Katrina's spirit was unable to rest. When the Hero entered Hades he was given the chance to restore her to life with a portion of his own life. Returned to life, Katrina established a home for herself on the isle of Zante in the Med Sea. Though she was no longer a vampire, and had become truly human, she was so used to being nocturnal that she enchanted her home so that it was always dusk there. Learning that the Dragon of Doom was rising, she encouraged the Hero to flee the islands and avoid becoming yet another of its victims -- she added, of course, that her home was magically shielded and would withstand at least the Dragon's initial attacks. Ultimately, however, Katrina gave the Hero a Water-Breathing Amulet to help him in the Rites of Rulership and -- when the Dragon of Doom did awaken -- she was invaluable in defeating it. *If the Hero chooses and is not a thief or paladin, Katrina may marry him. *If the Hero chooses not to rescue Katrina, her soul is forcibly put to rest by the Guardian of Hades. Non-Canon Quest for Glory II VGA In the VGA remake by AGDI... The Hero may choose Katrina to be his sponsor in W.I.T -- although this is not recommended, as the wizards will send the Hero to meet her well before he has the skills to do so. The Fate of the Dark Master Though Devon Aidendale chose to save Erana, Katrina manages to use the energy of the Dragon of Doom to escape from the Guardian of Hades and return to life. Non-Canon Images Katrina_by_moondroplet.jpg|Katrina by moondroplet|link=http://deviantquest.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d33hwc Real World Katrina is a recurring character in the Quest for Glory series, mentioned in Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire (as the "master"), seen (in a hood) in the very last moment of Quest for Glory III: Wages of War, and appearing in Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness and Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Category:Quest for Glory Characters Category:QfG4 Characters Category:QfG5 Characters Category:WIT Members Category:Dark Master Members Category:Inhabitants of Mordavia Category:Quest for Glory Villains Category:Quest for Glory Allies Category:QfG2 Characters Category:QfG2 VGA Characters Category:QfG3 Characters Category:Inhabitants of the Med Sea Category:Possibly Deceased QfG Characters Category:QfG Human Characters Category:QfG Vampire Characters Category:QfG Wizard Characters Category:Champions of Silmaria Category:QfG Reoccuring Characters